1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor element, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a sensor element that detects a physical quantity such as acceleration, a sensor element including a movable body that is a movable electrode supported by a support section to be capable of oscillating and a detection electrode section that is a fixed electrode section disposed at a position that faces the movable body has been proposed. In such a sensor element, as the movable body oscillates according to a force applied to the sensor element, a distance between the movable body and the detection electrode section is changed. The detection of acceleration or the like applied to the sensor element is performed based on change in an electrostatic capacitance generated between both the electrode sections due to the distance change. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4605087 discloses an electrostatic capacitance type sensor element including a movable electrode and a fixed electrode that is provided on an insulating layer to be separated from the movable electrode with an interval.
However, if the insulating layer on which the fixed electrode is provided is charged, there is a concern that the movable electrode is pulled toward the fixed electrode due to an electrostatic attraction (pulling force) generated by the charging. If the movable electrode is pulled toward the fixed electrode and comes into contact with the fixed electrode, loss (short circuit) of an electrostatic capacitance generated between both the electrodes occurs, which influences the detection of acceleration or the like.